vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blob (Mortebianca)
|-|Blob= |-|Gaia= |-|Flesh Monster= Summary Created through the combination of several supernatural viruses, then cancerous flesh, then plants and then complex organisms by the White Death for combatting the lovecraftian monstrosities, enemies from the future, and the thing devouring reality itself. It was made to battle, and eventually fuse with I LOVE YOU, as on it's own it would be useless against its enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, Varies with a host | Varies, normally 9-B, possibly far higher | Unknown, at least High 8-C | Unknown, up to at least 5-B with time Name: None | Blob | Gaia | Gaia, monster of flesh Origin: Mortebianca Gender: Inapplicable | Inapplicable | Hermaphrodite, referred to as female | Hermaphrodite, referred to as female Age: Varies Classification: Virus, proto-bacteria | Mass of mutated cancer | Plant hive-mind | Mass of flesh |-|Virus= Powers and Abilities: Disease Manipulation, Duplication, Power Bestowal, Adaptation, Self-Destruction of hosts, Power Mimicry |-|Blob= Powers and Abilities: All previous, far superior Adaptation, Regeneration (Low-High), Large Size (Varies, could theoretically go up to type 5), Fusionism, Body Control, Transformation, Biological Manipulation, Telepathy with other parts and duplicates of itself, Body Puppetry over all forms of tumors, Absorption, Resistance to Gamma Radiations, Immunity to Mind Manipulation (lacks one) |-|Gaia= Powers and Abilities: All previous except immunity to mind manipulation, Accelerated Development, Animal Manipulation, Necromancy through spores, can duplicate without any outside resources like food, Biological Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Transmutation, Acid Manipulation, Energy Absorption, BFR, Poison Manipulation, Invisible at will, Sound Manipulation, Resistance (To multiple types of radiations, heat and pression) |-|The Flesh Monster= Powers and Abilities: All previous vastly heightened, Self-Sustenance (All types), limited Teleportation, Data Manipulation (Can contact it's brain to the internet to do things like write on twitter), Radiation Blast, Multiple Personalities, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack, hurt and even absorb "them", beings that are intangible and invisible), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Each of the cell that makes it up is a fully sentient being, and each would need to be controlled to affect it) and Madness Manipulation type 3 Attack Potency: Below Average level (Is a virus, albeit a large one), Varies with a host (Can infect, control and strengthen the body of any multicellular being. Pushes the human body so far that they can crush human skulls with their bare hands) | Varies, normally at least Wall level (Stronger than human hosts it's virus form had, and can mimic any living organism it can in contact with), possibly far higher (A large specimen was confused for a citywide mud flood) | Unknown, at least Large Building level (Can become a large villa at will) | Unknown, up to at least Planet level (Could become a living, biological planet by absorbing the earth if given time) Speed: Below Average Human, up to Subsonic depending the host | Unknown | Average Human, Subsonic with insects | Unknown Lifting Strength: Below Average Human, Varies with a host | Varies, normally Superhuman, possibly far higher Striking Strength: Below Average Class, Varies with a host | Varies, normally at least Wall Class, possibly far higher | Unknown, at least Large Building Class | Unknown, up to at least Planet Class Durability: Below Average level, Varies with a host | Varies, normally at least Wall level, possibly far higher | Unknown, at least Large Building level | Unknown, up to at least Planet level Stamina: High | High Range: Below Standard Melee Range, Varies with a host | Varies, normally standard melee range, possibly far higher Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Is a non-sentient virus | Acts on instinct and lacks a real sentience, is only centered on reproducing, but is capable of predicting people's reactions to forms it takes, has absorbed the knowledge of several humans, and can predict the effects of changes to its DNA | Genius, has the knowledge of majority of humanity, and can calculate the effects of any changes to its DNA through a mathematical formula. Weaknesses: None Notable | Fire can deconstruct its body, but not kill its cells. Too focused on reproduction, meaning that it doesn't have proper control over the individual cells it has | None notable | Has multiple personalities that constantly disagree with the actions to take in case of crisis. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Virus= Accelerated Evolution: *Absorption: It has the ability to absorb and replicate all abilities that single cellular bacteria and viruses have, even if supernatural. It has already absorbed all the more common, or more infamous known diseases like ebola, the common cold, and even the black pest. *Adaptation: Can change its RNA and DNA structure to better fit the environment. Through this, it already became immune to all antibiotics and most forms of medications. *Duplication: With each new cell, it can go through what is described as centuries of adaptation. Effects on hosts: It has many effects on it's host, some of which could be considered positive. At first it's dormant, until it spread, after which the following effects all happen almost instantly. *'Increased power:' On contact, most cells die (mitigated by regeneration), but a minority instead become much stronger, letting them easily crush a cranium with their bare hands. *'Survivability:' The surviving cells become capable of surviving without nutrition for over a decade, allowing the host to survive without a circulatory system. This means that anything but the failure of their nervous system will fail to kill them. *'Regeneration:' As long as enough fat is present for it, all but fatal wounds will be completely healed. *'Adaptation:' Can adapt to any cause of stress, as long as enough nutrients are present for it. Some human hosts have shown to be able to grow fins and a respiratory system alike to fishes', and another grew wings. *'Hunger:' The host will have an immense hunger, especially for high calorie foods, and will constantly engorge themselves as long as possible. *'Reduced Intelligence:' The host becomes animalistic in nature, and will attempt to bite anything alive in its vicinity (spreading the disease). *'Self-Destruction:' The hosts calories can be combusted, creating a large explosion, when they die. |-|Blob= Body Control: The blob is a giant mass of (normally) gelatinous cancerous flesh, and it's state allows it multiple ways to control its (and others') body. *'Absorption:' It can absorb every form of life (viruses included) into itself. It has extremely small parts that will rip those that fell into the blob apart cell by cell, ignoring their durability. *'Fusionism:' All living beings will be fused with it, and it absorbs all their evolutionary progress. If the target had a complex nervous system, their memories and knowledge will be absorbed as well. Can fuse with a house, substitute it's components until it itself is the building. *'Shapeshifting:' It can transform into several forms to attract other living beings to it. It has transformed into food like cookies, to injured animals, and was even implied to have transformed into a sexually attractive human to tempt others into contact. *'Telepathy:' It can seemingly communicate and control all parts of itself while separated, and it can even control natural tumor in others, transforming it into itself. *'Infective Tumor:' All hosts, even dormant ones, will spread tumor through skin contact, body fluids and sex. |-|Gaia= Spread: It has an immense amount of ways to spread through the world. *Growth: Even with only light, it can grow at a constant rate of 0.22 meters per second. *Duplication: ** Clonation: Even without food, or other nutrients, it can grow duplicates to fill empty space. **Spores *Energy Absorption: Can absorb nearly all forms of energy, including radioactive and electric energy. *Parasitic Seeds: Can inject seeds into someone that even lightly touches it, which will grow into a tree inside of its host, killing it in the process. *Radiation: From absorbing a mineral from a different universe, with a different amount of dimensions, it can constantly create radiation that feeds it and allows it to grow, which allows it to create more radiation. Means of Combat: At difference of its previous forms, it can attack beyond infecting and assimilating others into itself. *'Acids:' Can release c12F6, an acid that becomes gaseous as 13 degrees celsius or when in contact with water, killing those that inhale even small amounts. Has an acid that melt over 50 kilos of soft tissue into a slush in less than twenty minutes. *'Biological Deformation:' If any pregnant mammal approaches it, their fetus will be born "defective", with several problems at birth that should be deadly, but the child will be able to grow up with them regardless (given that their basic needs for living are met). *'"Ampfibian-ification":' Can make anyone that comes in contact with it become into an amphibian (through a non-supernatural, biological process), changing their size, bone and nervous structure, intelligence, etc. *'Movement:' Even when in the form of a tree, it can easily move it's branches to strangle people to death and to absorb their nutrients. *'Animal Manipulation:' It can manipulate insects and other opportunistic animals to attack prey near it. Can grow several insectoid fruits that protect it. *'Transmutation:' On contact, it can transform any matter that isn't itself into a plant resembling a meadow. *'"Necromancy":' Can make corpses into vegetal zombies. *'BFR:' Can cover someone in fungi from another dimension, and teleport them to said dimension. Mind Manipulation: *'Prey attraction:' Causes hallucinations and manipulates the minds of the wounded or suicidal, attracting them to itself to be devoured. *'Invisibility:' Through unknown means, can become invisible to all the senses of an animal. *'Hypnosis:' Its flowers release light that makes any human or insects like bees that sees them do everything to keep it safe and sound, while herbivores will be terrified to the point of attempting suicide to get away from it. *'Hypnotic Insects:' Can create fruits in the form of insects that release a hypnotic light that makes animals follow them into the plant to be digested. |-|The Flesh Monster= Biological Enhancements: *'Living Building:' Can transform any building into a living, breathing, fleshy living being. *'Internet Connection:' Can connect it's brain to the internet, allowing it to use it like a human would. *'Child Parasitism:' Releases a hormone that makes all mammals ignore the children, infest it and use it's corpse as a puppet, and then release another hormone that makes all mammals pamper the child, not noticing it's a rotting corpse. *'Intelligent Insects:' The insects it controls are immensely smart, being able to learn human writing, and building entire miniature factories, chemical batteries, motors, etc. *'Human Cells:' Can transform each cell into a miniature humanoid. The cells still perform their jobs, but have comparable intelligence to the being they make up, and the body becomes a large amount of cities hospitying hard working cells. *'Teleportation:' Can instantly transfer parts of it to another part of it at will, even if seperated and at seemingly any distance. Key: Virus | Blob | Gaia | The Flesh Monster Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Disease Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Animal Users Category:Necromancers Category:Radiation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Data Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mortebianca Category:Characters